


Worth The Wait

by alittlebitfilthy



Category: Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cake, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy
Summary: Kendall and Cara take their friendship to the next level.
Relationships: Cara Delevingne/Kendall Jenner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Worth The Wait

Kendall smiled from behind her coffee.

"What?" Cara enquired.

"Oh, nothing.” She replied, barely suppressing a giggle.

"It must be something."

"Oh, alright then… it’s just... we're actually here. I mean after all these years and all the times we could've done something but we didn't, and now, well, now we're here and..."

"And?"

"And there's absolutely no fucking way I'm going to be satisfied with just a coffee tonight, Cara."

"I see," Cara replied. "so what is it going to take to satisfy you?" She asked her best friend with a slightly mocking grin.

"Well, first I'm going to finish this coffee and then..." Kendall’s voice trailed off. She leaned towards Cara before continuing in a quieter voice, "And then, you're going to take me to my room where I'm going to give that big cock of yours a damned good sucking until you cum down my throat. Then, while you’re recovering, you're going to eat my pussy until you're hard enough to give me the fucking I've been waiting for since you chose one of your bitches over me.” 

Cara held her breath for a second. "Is that all?"

"It'll do,” Kendall replied. "for starters, anyway." She smirked wickedly at the blonde. 

Cara laughed. "That's more like it. I thought you were going to let me off lightly there for a moment."

"No danger of that! Not when I've waited this long." Kendall’s voice dropped to little more than a whisper. "If my family wasn’t around, I'd get under the table and suck you off right now. Just sitting here thinking about what we're going to do has got me so wet."

"Jeez, you gonna make me blush here, woman!” Cara replied, smiling broadly.

Kendall stuck her tongue out then winked at her. Raising her coffee to her lips, she drained the remains of her drink. "Shall we go now?" She asked, placing her empty cup down on the table.

"What about your family?" Cara asked, looking over her shoulder to see Kendall’s sisters arguing over something in the living room. 

“Oh, right… I’ll throw those bitches out first.” Kendall shook her head, looking at her sisters for a moment before looking back at Cara. Her voice dropped to little more than a whisper again. "Right now, all I want is you… in me.” 

Cara smirked. "Then do it ‘cause I’m having a _hard_ time here, if you know what I mean.” 

Kendall let out a small moan and stood up, all but running to the living room and shamelessly sending her sisters and mother away.

“You’re fucking Cara?” Kylie asked bluntly and when Kendall ignored the question, she smirked. “Oh my God, you are! Finally! Way to go, sis.” The youngest among them all turned her head, looking at the kitchen. “Put on a good performance, Delevingne! Kenny been waiting for this for a long time!” She yelled as Kendall pushed her to the door. 

“Shut the fuck up, Kylie!” Kendall said, rolling her eyes and opening the door for them. “Bye!” 

“Rude!” Khloe said, putting her sunglasses on. “Ditching your sisters for a dick… just rude!” 

“Hey, it’s Cara’s dick! Even I would!” Kylie said, grinning.

Kendall just rolled her eyes again and slammed the door in their faces, going back to the kitchen. Cara was still sitting there, holding back her laughter and Kendall held back to urge to roll her eyes yet again, she just held Cara’s hand and took her up to her bedroom. 

Kendall suppressed a shudder of anticipation as they reached the door to her room.

"Here we are." Cara announced as she opened the door, gesturing for her to enter.

"Finally!” Kendall sighed as she stepped into the room.

Cara followed, shutting the door behind her. She turned and suddenly Kendall was in her arms, pulling her head towards hers. Their lips met as Kendall pressed her body firmly against Cara’s. "God, it feels good to kiss you and have you against me like this at last!" She breathed before kissing Cara again.

As they kissed, their hands explored each others' bodies through their clothes. Kendall slipped her tongue into Cara’s mouth, letting her hand glide lightly over the blonde’s groin. "Mmmm. That feels encouraging." She murmured, feeling Cara’s cock stiffen within its confinement.

With their lips pressed firmly together, Kendall began to loosen Cara’s belt. With that done, she began the task of unbuttoning her jeans. Slipping her hand down inside, she touched her cock for the first time. "I'm really looking forward to finally getting to know this part of you." She purred, licking her lips as her fingers circled Cara’s shaft and began to gently stroke its length. "I'd say it’s looking forward to it too, by the feel of things." Kendall added dreamily as Cara’s cock stiffened more in her hand.

"You know, I do think you might just be right there.” Cara replied, somehow managing to keep her face straight and her voice level.

"Well then, we'd best not keep it waiting then, should we?"

"No. I guess not.” Cara replied, a note of feigned resignation in her voice.

"Oh for fuck's sake, try and sound a little bit more enthusiastic!" Kendall demanded.

Cara smiled then kissed her. "Sorry. Just teasing you."

Cara held out her hand. Kendall took it in hers and let herself be guided towards the bed. Seconds later, they were kissing again. Kendall’s hands worked their way inside Cara’s jeans and boxers and began pushing them down, over the british woman’s hips. As Cara kicked off her shoes, Kendall pushed her towards the bed. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable." She purred.

Cara complied with her friend’s request. Kendall quickly knelt down in front of her, removing her jeans, boxers and socks before moving between her legs.

"My, my… aren’t you big?" She asked coyly, taking Cara’s cock in her hand and beginning to stroke it.

"Glad you approve." Cara replied.

"Oh believe me, I most certainly do." With that, Kendall leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of Cara’s cock. Cara sighed and squirmed slightly. Kendall smiled then began planting kisses all along her shaft, working her way along its top and then back along its underside. "You like this?" She asked her, affecting her most innocent, little girl voice.

"Oh, yes.” Cara replied, nodding emphatically.

"Good." Kendall returned her attention to the older woman’s cock, this time using her tongue as well as her lips as her fingertips gently teased her balls. 

Cara moaned encouragingly as Kendall’s tongue worked its way over her shaft, coating it with a warm film of saliva. "Oh, fuck!” She groaned as Kendall sucked lightly on her balls.

Pleased at the response to her slow teasing, Kendall decided it was time to up the ante. Pausing briefly to lick her lips, she took the head of Cara’s cock into her mouth and began to suck. 

"Fuck, Kendall, that's good.” Cara sighed as the brunette began to work her lips along her length, drawing her cock slowly deeper into her mouth until the head lodged in the back of her throat. Cara groaned again as Kendall swallowed her, tightening her throat around the head.

Having been complimented by her ex boyfriends in the past, Kendall had no doubts about her cock-sucking skills. Despite that, she was reassured by Cara’s moans, groans and encouraging comments. She loved sucking cock, especially if it was attached to Cara’s body, and knowing that the blonde was enjoying her attentions was a huge turn-on.

As her lips slid up and down Cara’s cock, Kendall undid her top. Cara reached forward, helping her to remove it. Still sucking, Kendall reached behind her back to undo her bra. As she drew Cara’s cock deep into her mouth, she slid the straps down off her shoulders. Her bra fell to the floor, revealing her small, firm breasts. Cara reached forward to cup and caress them, teasing Kendall’s hard nipples with her thumbs as Kendall feasted hungrily on her cock.

"Do you like my tits?" The younger woman asked.

"Silly question," Cara said, grinning. "of course I do."

"Would you like me to fuck you with them?"

"Even sillier question." Cara’s grin grew wider.

Kendall stuck her tongue out at her and then she took the head of Cara’s cock into her mouth once more and gave it one last, long, hard suck before slipping it from between her lips and using her tongue to coat the shaft with saliva.

Leaning forward, Kendall nestled Cara’s cock between her breasts. As she pressed them together, encircling the blonde’s shaft, she swirled her tongue around the knob, lightly flicking the slit at its tip.

"Fuck, Kendall! That feels good!" Cara groaned as her friend began to work her cock back and forth along her cleavage.

"Mmmm, glad you like it.” Kendall replied dreamily, pinching her nipples as she pressed her breasts firmly together, gripping Cara’s cock tightly between them.

As she wanked Cara’s cock between her breasts, Kendall could feel herself getting wetter. She flicked her tongue over the head of the hard dick as it poked out from her deep cleavage. She longed to feel Cara’s big, thick and hard shaft plunging deep inside her pussy; but that would come later, and so would she. For now she was content to use her mouth and breasts to get the older woman off and was looking forward to being rewarded with a large mouthful of rich, thick cum for her efforts.

Cara could feel the tension mounting in her groin as Kendall skilfully worked her cock. Her hips were already beginning to move, thrusting her cock back and forth between Kendall’s tan breasts as her climax slowly drew closer.

"Are you getting close?" Kendall enquired sweetly.

"Yeah... Just a bit more!"

"Well, I hope you've got a nice big load for me.” She added, squashing her breasts even more firmly around the throbbing cock.

Cara managed a laugh. "I'll see w... what I can… do."

Kendall smiled. Rubbing Cara a little bit more, she licked away a dew-drop of pre-cum that oozed from the tip of her cock. "Mmmmmm.” She purred, licking her lips. "I hope there's plenty more of that to cum!"

Knowing that Cara wouldn't be able to endure much more, Kendall, freed her cock from the tight confinement of her cleavage. She stroked it gently for a few seconds then, wrapping her lips around its head, she sucked it deep into her mouth. She wasted no time getting into a rhythm, bobbing her head back and forward, sucking hard as she slid her lips along Cara’s hard length.

"Oh, shit! Fuck, Kendall!" Cara groaned as the pressure mounted. Grabbing Kendall’s head, she began to thrust, fucking the younger woman’s mouth as Kendall sucked and swallowed. 

The roughness of Cara’s treatment, turned Kendall on even more. She began to tease and squeeze Cara’s balls as the blonde fucked her mouth harder and harder, forcing the head of her cock into the back of her throat, almost causing her to choke.

Almost at boiling point, Cara forced herself to hold on. "Get... Getting closer!" She gasped as the need to release became almost too strong to endure. 

Pulling her lips back, Kendall wrapped her long fingers around Cara’s shaft and began to rub. Her fingers blurred as she worked her friend closer and closer to the point of release.

"Oh! Oh fuck, Kendall! Fuck!" Cara moaned.

Kendall could feel Cara’s cock began to throb in her fingers; the head swelled in her mouth. She could sense Cara straining to hold back, trying desperately to prolong that exquisitely painful last moment before the inevitable eruption.

"Fuck! Kendaaaaall!" Cara cried. The floodgates burst. Her load surged up through her loins, bursting from her cock and flooding Kendall’s awaiting mouth. Cara sighed, savouring the feeling of relief as she let go.

Kendall swallowed hard, drinking down Cara’s seed as it pulsed into her mouth. As the initial torrent subsided, she let the cum gather on her tongue. Using her fingers, Kendall milked Cara’s cock, extracting every last drop of cum. Finally, she let Cara’s cock slip from between her lips. Opening her mouth, she poked out her tongue to display the load of thick white semen she'd collected before swallowing it down with obvious relish.

Kendall licked her lips. "I enjoyed that." She said with aplomb. "Did you?"

"Do… Do you really need to ask?" Cara managed to gasp in response.

Kendall laughed. "No. I guess not." She stood up. Undoing her skirt, she let it fall to the floor, revealing her soft, smooth pussy. "Oops," She giggled. "I seem to have forgotten my panties. I hope you don't mind..."

Cara smirked. "No. Not at all."

"Correct answer.” Kendall replied as she climbed on to the bed and lay down beside Cara. She kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Now," She drawled. "why don't you get that shirt off? Then, once you've got your breath back, you can see about giving my pussy some much needed attention. I've been looking forward to finding out if that tongue of yours is as good as everyone says it is for a very long time."

Cara groaned as Kendall began tugging at the buttons of her shirt. "You're a hard taskmaster, you know that?"

"You're the one that's going to need to be hard.” Kendall teased, giving Cara’s cock a playful stroke as Cara shrugged herself out of her shirt and sport bra and tossed it to the floor.

"How did I know you'd say something like that?"

"’Cause you know me too well, I guess."

"Yeah, that’ll be it.” Cara agreed.

"So, are you going to get on with it?" Kendall asked coyly. "Or am I just going to have to die from pent up frustration?"

"Heartless wretch!" Cara teased, giving Kendall a playful slap on her butt.

"Ow! Watch it, you..." Whatever else she had been about to say was abruptly cut off as she found Cara’s lips pressed firmly against hers once more.

As they kissed, Kendall felt a tingle of anticipation run up her spine as Cara’s hands began exploring her body. She moaned softly as the blonde’s fingers gently traced the curves of her breasts before lightly working over her hard nipples. The anticipation grew as Cara began to work downwards, kissing her neck, her shoulders then, finally, her breasts.

"Mmmm, that's nice." Kendall purred as Cara’s tongue slid over the soft skin of her breasts. Her lips fastened around one of Kendall’s nipples; her tongue flicked its tip. "Oh!" Kendall sighed as Cara teased the other nipple with her fingers while sucking hard on the other, pinching it between her teeth.

As Cara feasted on Kendall’s breasts, her fingers explored the brunette’s body, seeking and finding the warm wet folds of her pussy. Kendall squirmed in response to her touch. She moaned softly as Cara slid one, then two fingers into her, the walls of her pussy tightening around them.

"Oh fuck… I love that!” Kendall murmured as Cara pulled her fingers from her pussy and began spreading her juices over her nipples, then licking them clean. Every so often, Cara would lift her juice coated fingers to her mouth. Kendall accepted them hungrily, licking and sucking them clean, savouring the taste of her own sweet essence. By the time Cara decided to leave her breasts and continue on her downward journey, Kendall was already hovering on the brink of release.

Settling herself between Kendall’s long legs, Cara paused briefly, drinking in the rich scent of her sex. Kendall’s soft, smooth labia were pink and flushed, glistening with her juices. Cara slowly lowered her face towards it. Kendall tensed. Cara’s breath felt hot against her moist, sensitive folds.

Cara’s tongue flicked out and ran along the length of her slit. "Oh yes!" Kendall moaned as Cara’s tongue began its exploration of her pussy. The older woman’s tongue darted in and out of her hot, wet hole and she squirmed with pleasure. "Mmmm, yes!" She cried out as Cara’s tongue lashed across her sensitive clit; and again as her lips fastened around it and she sucked it lightly into her mouth. 

Despite her deep arousal, Kendall forced herself to relax as Cara’s tongue lightly licked and probed. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself from cumming for very long but she was determined to hold off for as long as she could, savouring the sensations that Cara’s skilful touch was eliciting.

Almost in spite of her resolve, Kendall began to cup and squeeze her breasts as Cara’s tongue lapped at her pussy. Pinching her nipples, she cried out as the blonde slowly inserted two long fingers into her. Cara’s tongue flicked over her clit as she pumped her fingers in and out. 

Kendall felt her body begin to shudder as Cara’s mouth drove her closer and closer to her impending climax. Tossing her head from side to side, she writhed with pleasure, moaning incoherently, fire coursing through her as Cara’s tongue lashed her clit. As her breathing became increasingly laboured, she closed her eyes and let the sensations take over. 

Cara teased her clit, licking and then biting down lightly with her teeth. Kendall’s back arched. She sighed as she slipped over the edge, surrendering herself to the waves of pleasure that washed over her. Cara slipped her fingers out of her wet pussy but her tongue continued to lap at the younger woman’s clit; each contact sending fresh spasms through Kendall’s body. 

"Fuck! Oh, that feels so good!" Kendall cried as her body shook wildly. Cara’s tongue kept up its gentle pressure on her throbbing clit. "Oh, ohh, ohhhh!" Kendall sobbed as another series of powerful contractions gripped her.

"Should I stop for a bit and let you catch your breath?" Cara asked.

"I don't want you to but I... I think, maybe you should." Kendall admitted reluctantly. Cara slid up beside Kendall and gathered her into her arms. "God, that was wonderful.” Kendall breathed, her body still shaking.

"Well, be sure to let me know when you're ready for more."

"Oh, don't worry." Kendall replied. “I will!"

They kissed and Kendall savoured the taste of her juices on Cara’s lips.

"Turn round.” Cara said. "Let me give your back a rub."

Kendall didn't hesitate. She sighed contentedly as Cara’s hands worked on her neck, shoulders and back. A warm, dreamy lassitude threatened to overcome her as the tensions of her recent climactic release ebbed away under Cara’s touch.

"That feels so nice.” Kendall sighed as Cara kissed and licked along her spine, starting at her neck and working her way down to the small of the brunette’s back, her hands caressing her sides.

Kendall rolled over. Cara’s hands explored her front, touching and teasing. Her lips were everywhere; her neck, her breasts, her thighs, her cheeks; never lingering, always moving. Kendall steadily became increasingly turned on again. She reached down and ran her fingers through Cara’s short hair. "You know what?" She said softly, spreading her legs apart. "I think my pussy is ready for some more attention from your tongue."

"Mmmmm." Cara murmured. "I think I can cope with that.” She added as she moved into position between her thighs.

"Good.” Kendall moaned, bracing herself for the touch of the warm and wet tongue.

Cara leaned forward. She slid her tongue between Kendall’s moist, pink folds and worked her way slowly from her warm, wet entrance up to her clit. "Oooh!” Kendall sighed, squirming with pleasure in response to Cara’s touch. 

"Have I mentioned that you taste really good?" Cara asked.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do!"

Cara curled her tongue into Kendall’s moist, warm depths once more, darting it rapidly in and out. Kendall writhed on the bed, biting her lip as Cara took each of her labia between her lips and sucked them, running the tip of her tongue along their edge. The british’s nose pressed briefly against her clit, sending a shiver up Kendall’s spine. 

"Fuck, Cara!" Kendall exclaimed as Cara’s tongue explored every fold of her pussy. "You're so good at that.” She breathed. 

"Thanks, ma'am.” Cara replied in a dorky way before returning to her task. 

Cara lapped hungrily at Kendall’s pussy as her warm, rich juices filled her mouth. Kendall began to tease her own nipples as Cara’s tongue grazed her clit. "Oh fuck, yes! That's it! Lick me right there!" She demanded. 

Cara did as Kendall requested, concentrating her attention on her clit, occasionally sucking it between her lips. "Ahhh, mmmm!” Kendall sighed as she tugged her nipples with her fingers, feeling the fire in her pussy begin to spread through her once again. 

Humming softly as she sucked on her clit, Cara slowly slid one finger into Kendall’s warm, wet pussy. After pumping it in and out briefly, she added a second, feeling Kendall squirm as she twisted them around inside her. "Oh yes, Cara... that's it... don't stop!" Kendall moaned as the blonde’s fingers plunged into her depths, her tongue lashing her clit. Cara pulled her fingers from Kendall’s pussy and reached up to spread her juices over her nipple. "Fuck I really love that," Kendall sighed. "it feels so dirty."

Kendall could feel another orgasm approaching. She clutched at the covers with her fingers as she tried to hold back. Cara’s tongue beat mercilessly on her throbbing clit, her fingers alternated between pumping rapidly in and out of her quivering pussy and spreading her juices over her breasts. 

Suddenly, Kendall felt the tip of another finger press against her tight rear opening. Her asshole yielded slightly as the tip worked its way in. That final touch was too much for Kendall to bear. "Ohhh fuck!" She cried, throwing her head back to give voice to her release as her body began to thrash violently. 

Never slowing her pace, Cara continued to lap at Kendall’s clit. Spasms wracked the younger woman’s body every time Cara touched her. Her juices flooded into her mouth as she came. "Fuck... fuck… fuuuuck!" Kendall cried, her body jerking, her head tossing from side to side as she rode the rising waves of her climax. 

Kendall’s heart pounded in her chest as her orgasm peaked again and again. With her eyes screwed tightly shut, she felt herself torn between conflicting desires, wanting to feel Cara’s long, thick cock plunging forcefully into her pussy while not wanting the sensations she was experiencing to come to an end. She reached down and grabbed Cara’s head, pulling it forward so that the blonde’s tongue pressed even more firmly against her throbbing clit. The resulting sensations almost caused her to faint as her climax reached an intensity that she had seldom experienced before. The release was overpowering, pushing Kendall beyond the brink of her endurance. 

"Fuck me, Cara!" She heard herself cry. "Stick your big cock in my pussy and fuck me hard!" She begged.

Almost at once, Cara’s tongue was gone. Kendall felt a shiver of anticipation run through her as she prepared herself for what was to come next. 

When she opened her eyes, she found Cara staring down at her. The older woman smiled and with a single powerful lunge, she thrust her cock deep into her pussy. "Fuck! Yes!" Kendall responded with a lust filled groan as she brought her legs up, taking Cara deeper into her body. She rested her feet against the blonde’s buttocks and clawed at her back with her fingers as Cara thrust her cock in and out. 

"Oh yes, fuck me!" Kendall cried as Cara’s cock plunged deep into her tight pussy. With every thrust she felt Cara’s balls slap against her. The walls of the pussy flexed, gripping the hard cock as it slid in and out with long, powerful strokes. 

"Harder!" Kendall urged. "Fuck me harder, Cara! Oh yes! Fuck me like you mean it, mmmmm..." She moaned. 

As Cara increased her pace, Kendall responded by digging her nails into her asscheeks, forcing her in deeper. She moved her hips so that they met every thrust at its deepest point, increasing the friction against her throbbing clit. 

"I... I want to be on top." Kendall gasped as Cara pinned her to the bed with long, hard thrusts.

They rolled over. Supporting herself with her hands on Cara’s shoulders, Kendall began riding the rock hard cock, sliding her pussy up and down along its length. "Your cock feels so good in me!” She moaned, impaling herself on it. "I love the way it fills me."

Cara leaned forward. Cupping Kendall’s breasts in her hands, she pressed them together. Her tongue flicked out over Kendall’s nipples, cleaning away the traces of pussy juices that she'd spread over them earlier.

"Mmmmm, yes!” Kendall sighed, tightening her pussy's grip around Cara’s cock. "Lick my tits. Make them wet all over."

With Cara feasting on her breasts as she rode her cock, Kendall reached down to play with her clit. Every now and then, she'd lift her fingers to her own lips, sucking them into her mouth, tasting herself on them before returning them to her throbbing bulb. Beneath her, Cara’s hips surged upwards, driving her cock into the brunette as Kendall flexed her pussy around it.

With every thrust; with every grind of her pelvis against Cara’s; with every touch of her fingers against her clit, Kendall’s arousal grew stronger. Her moans and sobs of pleasure grew increasingly incoherent as yet another climax approached, suffusing her with a warm, tingling that spread outwards to her extremities.

As Cara licked and sucked on her breasts, she reached down with one hand. Sliding it over the smooth curve of Kendall’s butt, her fingers found the point where their bodies joined. "Ohhh!" Kendall giggled as Cara’s finger brushed against her swollen and sensitive lower lips. "Ahh, mmmm." She sighed as a fingertip, coated with her juices, pressed against the asshole and worked its way in.

The combined sensations of Cara’s tongue on her nipples, her cock in her pussy and her finger in her ass, sent Kendall over the edge. "Oh fuck, Cara! I... I'm cumming!" She wailed as powerful contractions gripped her pussy and womb. Violent spasms shook Kendall’s body. "Yes! Oh fuck, yessssss!" She cried as her orgasm took her.

Riding Cara’s cock with increasing abandon, Kendall ground her pelvis against hers, increasing the friction on her throbbing clit. Her moans of pleasure grew louder as her climax peaked, subsided and peaked again and again. Closing her eyes, she tightened her pussy's grip on Cara’s cock as the waves of her climax washed over her.

Drained by the intensity of her release, Kendall slowly allowed her orgasm's energy to dissipate. Collapsing on top of Cara, she breathed huskily into her ear: "Get on top of me, Cara. Fuck me hard and fill my pussy with your cum."

They rolled over again, their bodies still joined. Cara could feel Kendall’s heart pounding against her chest. "Fuck that feels good." She groaned as Kendall’s pussy tightened around her cock again. Too tired to speak, Kendall simply smiled back at her as she flexed the walls of her pussy against her shaft.

Cara began to increase her pace, driving her cock into her with powerful strokes. As her cock slid in and out of Kendall’s warm, moist depths, she knew her own orgasm was getting closer. "Oh fuck! I... I can't hold on much longer!" She groaned, pounding Kendall’s pussy with increasing force.

"Fuck me, Cara! Fuck me hard and fill me with your seed!” Kendall cried as her orgasm flared anew. Her pussy gripped Cara’s cock even more tightly as it plunged into her. 

As Kendall urged her on with her obscenities, Cara started to thrust harder and faster. As Kendall pulled her legs back to take her deeper, the older woman hooked her arms behind Kendall’s knees, opening her up wide as she powered into her. Cara pulled her cock so far back that it almost slipped out before plunging it back in with all the force she could muster. In and out, over and over, her cock hammered at Kendall’s pussy as the younger woman urged her on. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm almost there!" She panted. 

"That's it, give it to me!" Kendall moaned. “Give me your cum. I want to feel you explode inside me." 

With an animal like groan, Cara thrust hard, impaling Kendall on her cock as another load of cum was unleashed. Kendall closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt jet after jet of the blonde’s sperm flood into her, filling her pussy. Cara kept thrusting. Her hips moved of their own volition. With every thrust, she shot more of her load deep into Kendall until she was spent. 

Pulling her cock from the brunette’s pussy, Cara rolled away. Almost at once, despite still being in the throes of her own orgasm, Kendall slid down the bed and took Cara’s wet cock into her mouth. As she licked and sucked her clean, she savoured the mixed taste of Cara’s cum and her own juices. Using her fingers, she milked the last drops of Cara’s load on to her tongue. As Cara’s cum began trickling out of her, she dipped her fingers into her pussy, collecting her cream, before lifting her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean.

Eventually, Kendall slid back up beside Cara. "I really enjoyed that.” She purred as she snuggled up to her.

"Mmm, me too.” Cara murmured as she wrapped her arms around Kendall and held her tight.

As they lay there in each others' arms, basking in the afterglow of their shared release, Kendall was slightly embarrassed when she felt her stomach rumble.

"Hungry?" Cara asked.

Kendall laughed. "Hmmm, yeah. Now you come to mention it, I seem to have worked up a bit of an appetite.”

Cara kissed her neck lightly. "Well, why don't I go downstairs and get you something to eat?"

"You know what?" Kendall replied. "That's a very good idea."

* * *

After they had eaten their sandwiches and washed them down with a couple of glasses of wine, Kendall was feeling refreshed and in the mood for some more of Cara’s attention.

"Think you could manage another go?" Kendall asked her sweetly.

"Are you trying to wear me out?" Cara replied, laughing.

"Maybe I am." Kendall said coyly. "But then we only have this one evening and I really want to make the most of it. Besides, I still have one hole that you haven't fucked yet and it's feeling a bit neglected." Cara smiled. Kendall reached down and circled her cock with her fingers, rubbing gently, feeling it begin to stiffen again. "Part of you seems keen." She purred. Cara laughed and Kendall continued,m. "I think it quite fancies the idea of going for its hat-trick.” She added.

As she spoke, Cara’s cock grew harder. Kendall giggled. "Someone definitely seems to like the idea of fucking my tight little asshole.” She teased, tightening her grip around Cara’s shaft. Cara found herself becoming increasingly turned on. "You've fucked my mouth, you've fucked my pussy, wouldn't you like to fuck my ass too?" Kendall teased. 

"Did you know that you have an absolute talent for asking silly questions?" Cara replied, grinning broadly.

Kendall stuck her tongue out. "Just for that, I should withdraw my offer!" She replied with mock indignation.

Cara laughed. "Yeah, but that would be kind of like cutting off your nose to spite your face, wouldn't it?"

"God, you're impossible, you know that?"

Cara raised a thick eyebrow with a smirk on her lips. "Especially when I'm right."

"Do you think you can manage?" Kendall asked, giving Cara’s now fully erect cock another gentle tug. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to overdo it."

Cara nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll manage somehow.” She drawled.

"Ok, well why don't I give you a bit of a helping hand, or should I say, helping mouth, to start with?"

"I won't argue with that." Cara said, grinning as Kendall slipped off the bed and positioned herself between her legs.

"I knew you'd agree with my suggestion." Kendall replied before wrapping her lips around Cara’s shaft and drawing her deep into her mouth once more.

Savouring the taste of herself on the blonde’s cock as she sucked it back to a state of full hardness, Kendall found herself relishing the ease with which Cara responded to her attentions. Kendall had always loved feeling a cock swell and stiffen in her mouth. She loved the feeling of power that it gave her. Her exes had always complimented her on her cock-sucking abilities and Cara was no exception. The greatest compliment of all was the fact that despite having already blown two loads of cum, her lips and tongue quickly brought Cara to the point where she was ready, willing and obviously able to fuck her again.

Having satisfied herself that she had brought the big cock fully back to life, Kendall climbed back on to the bed and got on all fours for Cara. "Fuck my pussy again first." She suggested coyly. "Get your cock nice and wet with my juices." 

"Yes, ma'am." Cara replied, grinning as she got into position behind her friend and began sliding the head of her cock up and down between Kendall’s moist lower lips, brushing it over her clit. Cara’s cum still trickled from Kendall’s pussy as she pressed against her opening. 

"Yes!" Kendall sighed as Cara gripped her hips and slid her cock into her, filling her once more. She gripped it with her pussy walls as Cara began to stroke it in and out. "Can you reach my tits from there?" Kendall asked, looking back over her shoulder to smile at Cara.

Cara leaned forward. Reaching out, she took Kendall’s soft breasts in her hands, squeezing them as her cock plunged in and out of her soaking wet pussy. 

Reaching back between her legs, Kendall began to rub her throbbing clit. It was slick with a mixture of her juices and Cara’s semen from earlier. She found that she had to press firmly to achieve enough friction. "Fuck me, Cara! Fuck me!" She cried, pushing her hips back to meet the blonde’s thrusts. 

Cara teased Kendall’s nipples as her cock stroked in and out. "Harder!" Kendall demanded. "Fuck me hard!" Cara increased the pace. The front of her thighs slapped against the backs of Kendall’s as she drove her cock into her. Kendall pushed her hips back to meet Cara’s thrusts. "Yes! Yes! Yesssss!" She cried as Cara powered into her, her fingers furiously rubbing her throbbing clit.

Cara gripped Kendall’s hips again, pulling the younger woman towards her as she fucked her. The room was filled with Kendall’s moans and cries of pleasure and the sounds of their bodies coming together in a sexual collision that was almost violent in its intensity. The pressure of Kendall’s fingers on her clit combined with the sensations in her pussy and she suddenly found herself on the brink of another orgasm. 

"Ohhh... Oh, fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" She cried, riding the waves of her climax as they washed over her. Cara reached forward to play with her breasts again, squeezing them, pushing them together, teasing the brunette’s nipples with her fingers. Her cock pounded Kendall’s pussy, her fingers on her nipples sent bolts of electricity through her body adding to the intensity of Kendall’s climax. 

As her orgasm peaked, Kendall cried out: “Now, Cara! I want to feel your cock in my ass!"

Cara pulled her cock from within her. Kendall experienced a fleeting sense of disappointment as she felt the emptiness in her pussy. Leaning forward, thrusting her ass in the air, Kendall reached back to spread her cheeks. "Ohhhh.” She sighed as she felt the bulbous head of Cara’s cock press against her puckered rear entrance. 

Her sighs turned to gasps as Cara pushed forward, slowly edging the head of her cock into her tight asshole. "Oh... Oh fuck, that feels good!" Kendall sighed, pushing her hips back as Cara continued to slide her cock into her. The upthrust cheeks of her butt pressed against the front of Cara’s thighs, the blonde’s trimmed pubic hair tickled her stretched and tender hole. 

"Yes!" Kendall cried emphatically, as her tightest hole stretched around the big shaft. “Oh yesss! Fuck my ass, Cara! Fuck it now!" 

Starting slowly with short, smooth strokes, Cara began to slide her cock in and out of Kendall’s back passage. Kendall murmured her pleasure, her face buried in the pillow, muffling her voice as she pushed her hips back to meet Cara’s thrusts. "Harder!" Cara heard Kendall say and she increased her pace to comply with her demands. 

As Cara’s cock impaled her, Kendall reached back between her legs once again to tease her clit, keeping herself at boiling point. Cara sawed her cock in and out of her tight hole, her balls slapping against the inflamed lips of her wet pussy. 

As bolts of electricity pulsed from her clit, Kendall began to wish there was another cock to fuck her pussy so she could have both holes filled at the same time. That was the only thing that could have increased her pleasure at that moment. That, and perhaps having a third cock to suck on while her two holes were getting pounded. Just imagining what it would feel like was enough to make her climax flare to new heights.

Cara was breathing hard as she fucked Kendall’s ass. Despite having been drained of two loads of cum, one in Kendall’s mouth and the other in her pussy, the tightness of the brunette’s back passage as her shaft rubbed along its walls was bringing her close again.

Still cumming hard, Kendall felt her climax peak again as her fingers rubbed her clit. "Yes! Ohhh yessss! Fuck my ass, Cara! Fuck it hard! Give it to me!" She cried as her clit throbbed beneath her fingers. 

Even more intense spasms began to grip Kendall’s womb, her clit pulsed beneath her fingertips, her body began to shake as she surrendered herself to the most powerful orgasm of the evening. "Oh yes! Ohhhh fuck, yesss! It feels so good!" She cried as she lost control of her pleasure wracked body. 

Cara felt the pressure mount as her cock plunged into Kendall’s tight rear tunnel. Kendall thrust her hips back as she came, impaling her abused asshole on Cara’s big cock. Feeling the spasms of Kendall’s orgasm through the walls of her back passage, Cara felt herself slip over the edge. "I'm cumming, Kendall!" She roared as her cock erupted for a third time, firing her seed deep into Kendall’s bowels. 

"Yes! Oh yesss!" Kendall sobbed as she felt the thick cock swell and twitch, releasing its load deep inside her ass. 

Cara thrust deep and hard as she emptied herself into her. Having had her balls drained twice already, this time it was over quickly, releasing her load almost all at once. 

Spent, Cara pulled out and slumped to the bed, breathing hard. Kendall quickly curled up beside her, letting the older woman take her in her arms. They lay there for a while, holding each other recovering from their exertions.

Suddenly, Kendall laughed.

"What is it?" Cara enquired.

"Do you think it's too late to get me another cup of coffee now?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess it might be.” Cara replied, adding: "Trust you to think of coffee now."

Kendall laughed again. "So, what now?"

"It’s up to you, I guess. I will stay if you want me to stay and leave and if that’s what you want.” 

“No,” Kendall said almost immediately. “I don’t want you to leave. And… I wasn’t talking about… Nevermind.” She sighed, making imaginary circles on Cara’s stomach with her index finger. 

"What is it, Kendall?” 

“Nothing.” Kendall said, avoiding the subject. “I’m sleepy.” She lied so Cara would let it go. She felt completely silly for thinking that a night of sex could lead to something more. Especially with Cara of all people! 

“Don’t you wanna take a shower first?” Cara asked, running her fingers through Kendall’s damp hair. 

“I do but I don’t trust my legs to carry me to the bathroom.” 

Cara giggled and kissed the top of Kendall’s head. “I’ll carry you.” 

Before Kendall could say anything else, Cara stood up and picked her up, carrying her bridal style and making Kendall giggle like a fool. Cara smiled and they kissed.

“Would you like to maybe… go on a date with me tomorrow?” Cara asked her when they broke the kiss.

Kendall’s eyes widened at the question. “Really?” 

Cara nodded, smiling. “Really. I love you, silly. How can you not know that?” 

Kendall smiled and wrapped her arms around Cara’s neck, holding her tight. “Of course I want to go on a date with you! Oh my God, Cara, I love you!” She squealed with joy, kissing Cara’s lips several times. She pressed her forehead against Cara’s, looking into the blonde’s blue eyes and smiled. "Oh and just so you know, it was most definitely worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a roleplay partner for any of these ships: Supercorp, Daensa, Sansaery, SwanQueen, Preath and Swiftgron.
> 
> If you're interested, hit me up on @adragonsspawn (Twitter), and we can discuss prompts!


End file.
